


Jealous

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Judy helps Jen realizes her feelings for you.
Relationships: Jen Harding/Reader, Jen Harding/You
Kudos: 7





	Jealous

Jen takes a sip of her alcoholic beverage as she watches you talk with a stranger from afar, her eyes squinting once she notices you laughing because of something the guy just said to you. She hasn’t even noticed that she has stopped listening to Judy’s ramblings, but Judy did. The artist woman frowns when she realizes that her friend is no longer paying attention to her, turning her head around to see what she’s looking at. It doesn’t take long for her to give out a grin once she notices that she’s looking at you, her eyes looking back at Jen with a knowing look.

“You’re okay there, Jen?”

“Huh?” The blond woman blinks a few times before she looks back at Judy, then gives out a scoff. “What? Me? Of course I’m okay. I’m _more_ than okay, even.”

“Really?” Judy’s lips stretch out, her finger pointing towards where you are. “Then why are you glaring at this guy (Y/N) is talking to?”

Jen almost can’t find her words for a moment, taking a sip of her drink to try to gain more time to think of a proper answer. Unlucky for her, Judy immediately thinks of a reason, and she lets her known by slowly gasping.

“Oh my god!” Judy gently hits Jen’s sides with her elbows, her eyes filled with excitement. “You’re jealous!”

“ _Shh!”_ Jen gives her friend wide eyes, silently telling her to shut up. _“_ No, I’m not!” 

“Yes, you are!”

“You’re delusional.” Judy chuckles at her friend’s words, Jen simply hiding her blush behind her drink. “Besides… why would I even be jealous?”

Judy’s smile widens. “I can think of a reason why…”

Jen’s eyes widen as she realizes what her friend is hinting at, now looking at you with a newfound light. She doesn’t want it to be true, but it’s not like she can ignore it now that she knows. She likes you, and god, she’s not drunk enough to see you flirt with a random stranger.

“I’m gonna get more wine.”

Judy just chuckles as she watches her friend walk away. 

Now that she knows Jen likes you back, it’s gonna make the match-making much easier.


End file.
